Yukio Kasamatsu
|zdjęcie =300px |kanji = 笠松 幸男 |płeć = Mężczyzna |wiek = 18 |wzrost = 178 cm |waga = 66 kg |urodziny = 29. lipca, Lew |grupa krwi = 0 |zespół = Kaijō |pozycja = Rozgrywający |praca = |talent = Rzut za trzy punkty Drive Odwroty |pierwsze wystąpienie manga = Rozdział 4 |pierwsze wystąpienie anime = Odcinek 3 |głos vomic = Tooru Sakurai |głos anime = Sōichirō Hoshi }} (笠松 幸男, Kasamatsu Yukio) jest trzeciorocznym rozgrywającym oraz kapitanem Liceum Kaijō. Jest dobrym przyjacielem Kise. Wygląd Kasamatsu ma krótkie czarne spiczaste włosy. W porównaniu z innymi postaciami w serii ma duże bystre oczy w kolorze szarym i grube brwi, przez co wygląda bardzo surowo w kontaktach ze swoim zespołem podczas meczów. Jest jednym z niższych graczy. Podczas gry nosi niebieski strój zespołu Kaijō z numerem 4 jako kapitan. Nosi także czarne długie skarpety zasłaniające mu łydki i sięgające do kolan. Jest jedyną postacią posiadającą taki rodzaj odzieży, co czyni go wyróżniającym się na boisku, dzięki czemu łatwo go znaleźć podczas gry. Mają one za zadanie wspomagać nogi i zmniejszyć obciążenie mięśni. Charakter Kasamatsu jest odpowiedzialnym i zmotywowanym kapitanem. Szanuje i troszczy się o swoich kolegów, utrzymuje ich ducha walki i podnosi ich morale, gdy gra nie idzie po ich myśli. Motywuje także innych zawodników do lepszej gry w pozytywny, jak i negatywny sposób. Jest zdeterminowany, ambitny i ma silną wolę, której używa jako motywacji do dążenia do celu, jakim są Miedzylicealne, które ostatnio przegrali. Właśnie ta porażka jest używana jako motywacja do kolejnych meczy. Wykazuje również odwagę, kiedy próbował skoczyć przed Aomine.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 67, strona 12 Jest również w stanie zwiększać swoją frustrację podczas gry, aby nie motywować swojego zespołu, co wielokrotnie doprowadziło do zwycięstwa Kaijō.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 73, strona 13 Jest także przyjacielem Kise i jego senpai'em. Często się z nim zadaje i "przypomina", gdy jego sława uderza mu do głowy. W ten sposób nie nadużywa jej.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 5, strona 5 Historia thumb|right|200px|Kasamatsu zostaje kapitanem drużyny Kaijō W zeszłym roku, on i drużyna Kaijō zostali pokonani w eliminacjach do Międzylicealnych. Było to spowodowane tym, iż przegrywali z przeciwnikiem jednym punktem. Kasamatsu w ostatnich sekundach dostał piłkę, jednak spudłował, tracąc możliwość grania dalej. Chciał przez to przestać grać w koszykówkę, jednak trener drużyny, Takeuchi, uczynił go kapitanem. Yukio postanowił więc, że wygrają Międzylicealne w przyszłym roku, udowadniając swoją determinację i pozycję kapitana.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 63, strona 14 Fabuła Wprowadzenie thumb|left|200px|Kasamatsu podczas pierwszego spotkania z Kise Jako kapitan Kaijō, Kasamatsu przyjmuje zgłoszenia pierwszorocznych uczniów w ich liceum do klubu koszykówki. Ostatnim z przyjmowanych pierwszoklasistów jest Ryōta Kise, który wesoło się przedstawia. Yukio zirytowany jego zarozumiałością kopie go, co szokuje młodego chłopaka. Jest zdziwiony, że członek Pokolenia Cudów jest tak traktowany, jednak Kasamatsu zaprzecza mu, mówiąc, że jest tylko jednym z pierwszaków. Ryōta staje przed kapitanem Kaijō i oznajmia, że nie dba o jego stanowisko, ponieważ i tak jest od niego silniejszy. Kasamatsu ustawia go do pionu, mówiąc, że zanim zacznie myśleć o takich rzeczach, powinien wziąć pod uwagę ilość pracy drugiego i trzeciego roku, która wprowadziła szkołę na wysoki poziom. Następnie przedstawia się jako kapitan Liceum Kaijō, podczas gdy Kise zaczyna nabierać szacunku do starszych kolegów.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 192, strona 18 Seirin kontra Kaijō thumb|right|200px|Kuroko wybija piłkę Kasamatsu Po raz pierwszy Kasamatsu pojawia się na meczu towarzyskim pomiędzy Liceum Seirin a Liceum Kaijō. Kiedy gracze wchodzą na boisko, nie zauważają Kuroko, co szokuje Yukio, który myśli, że nie będzie z nim takiego dużego problemu. Mecz rozpoczyna się, a piłka ląduje w rękach Kasamatsu, który nią kozłuje i woła do reszty drużyny, mówiąc, że zaraz rzucą pierwszy kosz. Nagle niewidzialny dla reszty przeciwników Tetsuya wybija piłkę z ręki kapitana Kaijō,Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 4, strona 14 która przechodzi do Kagamiego. Chłopak za pomocą wsadu zdobywa kosz i łamie obręcz. thumb|200px|left|Kasamatsu kopie Kise Trener Kaijō jest zmuszony do wykorzystania całego boiska do tego meczu. Gra zostaje wznowiona. Gdy grupa rozszalałych uczennic wchodzi na widownię, Kise macha do nich, po czym Kasamatsu mówi Hyūdze, że zawsze tak jest. Kapitan podchodzi do Ryōty i kopie go z całej siły. Dodaje, że teraz powinien odwdzięczyć się Seirin za zdobyty punkt. Kise wchodzi na boisko i kopiuje wsady Kagamiego. Tempo meczu jest zbyt szybkie, co skłania Riko do zarządzenia przerwy. Podczas niej, na ławce, Kasamatsu pyta Ryōty o Kuroko. Chłopak odpowiada, że zna jego słaby punkt. Mecz zostaje wznowiony, a Seirin decyduje się na blokowanie Kise w kilka osób. Gdy Kasamatsu to widzi, z łatwością rzuca do kosza za trzy punkty.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 6, strona 9 Mecz toczy się dalej wokół Ryōty przytłaczającego Kagamiego, który zaczyna współpracować z Kuroko. Yukio analizuje ich grę i stwierdza, że Hyūga jest równie dobry, po tym jak rzuca do kosza za trzy punkty. Komentuje kolejne etapy meczu i mówi Kise, że gra się już skończyła. Po zwycięstwie Seirin mówi Ryōcie, aby przygotował się na rewanż. Kiedy ich przeciwnicy odchodzą, Kasamatsu podaje rękę Jinpeiowi, oznajmiając, że spotkają się na Międzylicealnych.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 10, strona 6 Eliminacje Międzylicealnych Kasamatsu prowadzi swój zespół przez eliminacje do Międzylicealnych w Kanagawie i dociera do finałów. Półfinały thumb|right|200px|Kasamatsu i Kise oglądający mecz Seirin W eliminacjach w Tokio, Kasamatsu wraz z Kise idzie pieszo w stronę budynku, w którym odbędą się mecze eliminacyjne do Międzylicealnych. Kiedy kierują się na salę, Ryōta spogląda na poranny horoskop i mówi, że Midorima będzie mieć dzisiaj największe szczęście, zaś Kuroko najmniejsze. Po przybyciu na pierwszy mecz są zdziwieniu, że Liceum Seihō dominuje nad Seirin, prowadząc 12 – 0. Kasamatsu uspokaja się jednak i oznajmia, że drużyna Seirin jest zespołem, który rozkręca się powoli, szczególnie, gdy nie ma swojego akceleratora (Kagamiego).Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 20, strona 9 Później wyjaśnia tajemnicę szkolenia Seihō, omawiając ich bieg stosowany w sztukach walki, bieg Nanbara. Kise jest pod wrażeniem wiedzy swojego przyjaciela. Yukio wyjaśnia, że dowiedział się tego z magazynów. Kiedy Seirin zaczyna w końcu zdobywać punkty, jednak przewaga nadal należy do Seihō, Kasamatsu zaczyna omawiać tę sytuację z Kise. Mówi, że Seihō jest nie tylko jednym z Trzech Króli Tokio ze względu na swoją obronę, ale także ich ofensywa stoi na najwyższym poziomie. Porównuje ich do innych silnych drużyn, jednak podkreśla, że nie są oni geniusza, lecz ekspertami.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 21, strona 7 Kise dodaje, że Seirin także posiada swojego eksperta, Kuroko. Później podczas meczu, Kasamatsu spostrzega zmęczenie Kagamiego, które dało o sobie znać już w drugim kwartale. Kolejnym kłopotem jest także duża ilość fauli z jego strony. Kiedy on i Kuroko zostają zdjęci z meczu, Seirin pokazuje swój prawdziwy styl, dzięki czemu Yukio widzi oryginalną taktykę zespołu. Dostrzega także Eagle Eye Izukiego.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 23, strona 9 Przed Pucharem Zimowym Widzimy go podczas treningu Liceum Kaijō przygotowującego zawodników do Pucharu Zimowego. Można dostrzec jak podaje piłkę do Kise, który następnie wsadza ją do kosza.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 112, strona 9 Puchar Zimowy Kasamatsu i jego zespół, Liceum Kaijō, zakwalifikowują się do finałowej ligi Pucharu Zimowego i biorą udział w pierwszych rundach turnieju. Ćwierćfinały W ćwierćfinale, Liceum Kaijō staje do meczu z Liceum Fukuda Sōgō. Ponieważ Kise musiał zmierzyć się z byłym członkiem swojej dawnej drużyny, Haizakim, poprosił Kasamatsu o wyjście na chwilę na zewnątrz w czasie rozgrzewki. Kapitan wyraża zgodę. Później kiedy obie drużyny ustawiają się w szeregu, Yukio poznaje Ishidę, mówiąc, że jest znanym zawodnikiem w kraju. Zastanawia się, dlaczego taka sumienna osoba używa Haizakiego. Mecz rozpoczyna się, a Kasamatsu otrzymuje piłkę. Zauważa, że Ryōta jest pilnie strzeżony przez Shōgō, dlatego postanawia przesunąć się do środka boiska i podać do Moriyamy, który ma wolną pozycję na rzut za trzy punkty.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 171, strona 9 Chłopak dostaje piłkę i z powodzeniem zdobywa trzy punkty. Półfinały thumb|left|200px|Liceum Seirin kontra Liceum Kaijō Pierwszym półfinałem Pucharu Zimowego jest mecz pomiędzy Liceum Shūtoku a Liceum Rakuzan, dlatego też Kasamatsu i jego zespół czekają w szatni.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 175, strona 14 Kiedy mija połowa meczu, Seirin i Kaijō idą na boisko na rozgrzewkę.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 178, strona 3 Zespół jest później widziany, gdy ogląda drugą połowę meczu. Kiedy mecz kończy się zwycięstwem Rakuzan, Kasamatsu i jego drużyna ponownie rozgrzewają się przed czekającym ich meczem. Kiedy gra ma się już rozpocząć, Yukio mówi Kise, aby odpowiednio powitał przeciwników. Ryōta kopiuje lane up Kagamiego i pokazuje swoją przewagę w grze. Taiga od razu mu się odwdzięcza i robi dokładnie to samo, po czym ustawia się w szeregu wraz z resztą drużyny.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 183, strona 17 Potem kiedy Kasamatsu i Hyūga podają sobie dłoń, Yukio zauważa, że kapitan Seirin nieco dojrzał, co go cieszy. Mecz w końcu się zaczyna, a Kuroko od razu przechodzi do ataku, zdobywając punkt dzięki Phantom Shot. Następnie Kise zdobywa piłkę i kopiuje rzut Tetsuyi, przez co wchodzi w stan Idealnej Kopii. Podczas kolejnej akcji, Kasamatsu zdobywa piłkę i rzuca ją bezpośrednio do Ryōty, decydując się na błyskawiczne przejście. Kiedy Kise spotyka na swojej drodze Kagamiego, Yukio komentuje tę sytuację, zauważając, że jego kolega skopiował Emperor Eye Akashiego.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 185, strona 10 thumb|200px|right|Kuroko oddaje piłkę Kasamatsu Kaijō przejmuje inicjatywę, przez co Seirin ma problem z punktami. Podczas jednej z akcji, Kasamatsu podaje piłkę do Kise, który następnie przekazuje ją Hayakawie. Jego strzał zostaje jednak zablokowany przez Kiyoshiego. Yukio jest pod wrażeniem umiejętności tego zawodnika. Aby spowolnić tempo gry, Riko wysyła na boisko Furihatę, który wchodzi za Izukiego. Stremowany pierwszak kozłuje piłkę, jednak robi to nieumiejętnie, przez co Kasamatsu z łatwością mu ją kradnie. Następnie Kuroko przeszkadza z kozłowaniu Yukio, zwracając mu piłkę do rąk i mówi, by nie był taki zły dla Furihaty, ponieważ jest trochę zdenerwowany. Kasamatsu staje się rozdrażniony.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 186, strona 18 Nadal jest strzeżony przez Furihatę podczas kolejnej akcji i widząc jego ostrożny styl, Kasamatsu zaczyna rozumieć, dlaczego Riko postanowiła wysłać go na boisko. Hyūga zdobywa trzy punkty dla drużyny, po czym Yukio wchodzi w posiadanie piłki. Po raz kolejny zostaje zablokowany przez Furihatę, jednak nie jest on w stanie dotrzymać prędkości i zwinności kapitana, przez co ten z łatwością przebija się przez jego defensywę. Następnie Kuroko przybliża się do niego, by ukraść mu piłkę, jednak ten zręcznie unika jego ruchu. Potem skacze i rzuca do kosza, jednak strzał zostaje zablokowany przez Teppeia. Kasamatsu myśli sobie, że Furihata jest szczególnie dobry we wspieraniu swoich kolegów z zespołu i dobrze unika niebezpieczeństwa w grze.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 187, strona 14 thumb|left|200px|Izuki kradnie piłkę Kasamatsu za pomocą Eagle Spear Gdy kolejny raz jest strzeżony przez Furihatę, podaje do Koboriego, który zdobywa dwa punkty.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 188, strona 3 W drugiej kwarcie udaje mu się oszukać Eagle Eye Izukiego. Na drodze staje mu Kiyoshi, jednak udaje mu się go zwieść i wrzucić piłkę do kosza od tyłu.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 188, strony 11-13 Podczas kolejnej akcji zostaje zatrzymany przez Shuna, jednak i tym razem z łatwością go omija. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, piłka zostaje mu skradziona od tyłu za pomocą Eagle Spear broniącego go przeciwnika.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 188, strony 17-18 Stara się rozgryźć jego technikę, podczas gdy Izukiemu udaje się wywrzeć na nim presję. Kasamatsu podaje następnie do Kise, który zaczyna walczyć z Kagamim.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 189, strony 5-8 Kiedy trener wysyła Kise na ławkę, chłopak nie rozumie dlaczego ma to zrobić. Zaczyna się kłócić, jednak Kasamatsu mu przerywa, mówiąc, by go słuchał. Dodaje, że problem z jego nogami nie zniknął i może się pojawić tak jak po meczu z Tōō. Ryōta nadal ma wątpliwości, jednak Yukio tłumaczy mu, że jego chęć wygrania tutaj nie wystarczy, ponieważ taka jest gra. Kise niechętnie zmienia się z Nakamurą i siada na ławkę rezerwowych.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 190, strony 10-13 W kolejnych minutach meczu, Yukio odkrywa sekret Phantom Shot Kuroko i chwilę później udaje mu się go zablokować.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 191, strona 13 Dzięki temu, Tetsuya zmienia się z Mitobe. thumb|right|200px|Kasamatsu wybija skradzioną mu piłkę W trzeciej kwarcie, Kasamatsu przełamuje się i z powodzeniem omija obronę Izukiego, jednak i tym razem piłka zostaje mu skradziona przez Eagle Spear. Jest zdenerwowany i krzyczy ze wściekłości. Skacze w stronę wybitej piłki i uderza ją tuż przed rękami Mitobe. Leci ona w stronę Koboriego, który zostaje zablokowany przez Kiyoshiego. Ostatecznie punkty zdobywa Hayakawa.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 193, strony 15-19 W ostatnich sekundach ostatniej kwarty, oblegany przez obronę Kise niespodziewanie podaje do Kasamatsu, który rzuca do kosza za trzy punkty. Wydawałoby się, że mecz już się skończył zwycięstwem Kaijō, jednak okazuje się, że minęły 4 sekundy po tym, jak skończył się czas. Dzięki temu Kagami wykonał jeszcze jedną akcję, w której Kuroko dzięki Phantom Shot zdobył zwycięstwo dla drużyny. Podczas uścisku dłoni kapitanów drużyn, Kasamatsu mówi Hyūdze, by wygrali w finale.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdziały 202-203 Umiejętności Kasamatsu's_drive.png|Drive Kasamatsu Kasamatsu's three pointer.jpg|Kasamatsu rzuca za trzy punkty Kasamatsu's turnaround jumpshot.jpg|Rzut z odwróceniem Kasamatsu Kasamatsu stole the ball.png|Szybka kradzież i przejęcie piłki Kasamatsu taking a charge.png|Kasamatsu w obronie Kasamatsu jest jednym z najlepszych zawodników w lidze, tracąc prawdopodobnie tylko do Pokolenia Cudów. Ma niesamowitą prędkość i zręczność w kozłowaniu piłką, przechodząc niemal w idealny drive. Jego drugą specjalnością jest poza rzutów. To śmiertelna kombinacja, w której gdy Kasamatsu jest zamknięty przez przeciwnika, korzysta z drive, jednak gdy zachowuje dystans, rzuca do kosza.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 189, strona 8 To bardzo ortodoksyjny sposób gry, opierający się na zdolnej technice gry, którą posiada Kasamatsu. To połączenie zostało jednak pokonane przez Eagle Spear Izukiego. Oprócz swoich dwóch głównych technik gry, Kasamatsu posiada także wysokie zdolności przywódcze, dzięki którym jest w stanie podnieść na duchu swój zespół w krytycznych dla nich sytuacjach. Ponadto, wykorzystując swoją nieprzeciętną prędkość, z łatwością udaje mu się kraść piłkę przeciwnikom.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 64, strona 14 Jego wytrwałość i pasja w grze są idealne dla gracza krajowego poziomu. Wykres jego umiejętności został zawarty w jego profilu w Książce Postaci. Wynika z niego, że zdolności Kasamatsu są niemal idealne, za wyjątkiem specjalnych umiejętności. Ciekawostki *W pierwszym sondażu postaci, Kasamatsu zajął 12. miejsce, zdobywając 508 głosów. Wskoczył na 10. miejsce w drugim głosowaniu, osiągając wynik 480 głosów. *Według Książki Postaci, ma bardzo złe kontakty z dziewczynami. Kiedy próbuje z jakąś porozmawiać, zaczyna się denerwować i drżeć. Wspomniano także, że jego hobby to gra na gitarze. Jego motto brzmi:"Stały postęp; szybki postęp". Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Yukio Kasamatsu id:Yukio Kasamatsu es:Yukio Kasamatsu zh:笠松幸男 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Gracze Kategoria:Liceum Kaijō Kategoria:Rozgrywający Kategoria:Kapitanowie